Derrotado
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: House está no Mayfield. E alguém vai visitá-lo. Ele ve um amor do passado e do presente. E aceita o tratamento... HUDDY!


Ela estava ali sentada, paralisada, mal respirava. Estava aérea. As lembranças tomavam sua mente.

"_Eu dormi com a Lisa Cuddy!" _ele havia gritado para o hospital inteiro.

"_Não... Eu não estou bem" _Ele parecia atordoado.

"_O que aconteceu?" _

"_Estou com alucinações."_

"_O que você viu?"_

"_Você... Ia à minha casa, me desintoxicava do Vicodin e depois nós..." _Ele estava pela primeira vez envergonhado por falar sobre isso. _"Dormíamos juntos."_

Ela sabia que aquilo era criado pelo cérebro. O cérebro havia feito ele ver o que ele queria... Quem ele queria. No sonho ela era sua salvadora, sua heroína. No sonho ele confessava seu amor e a fazia feliz assim como ela a ele.

Fazia algum tempo que ele havia ido para o Mayfield e ela admitia que sentia a falta dele. Era realmente frustrante ficar sem os joguinhos sexuais, as provocações. Não tinha ido visitá-lo. Como será que ele estaria?

**Mayfield. – Algum tempo atrás.**

Ele estava só em seu quarto, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta. A luz entrou e junto com ela um perfume muito reconhecível ao olfato dele. Aquele cheiro. Olhou na direção da porta e a viu de pé o observando. Sorriu internamente. Ela caminhou ate ele e sentou-se ao lado dele na cama, sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Como você está? – perguntou ela

- Tomando os remédios. – respondeu ele. – O que faz aqui?

- Eu queria te ver... Senti sua falta... Acredite se quiser, mas sinto falta de alguém fazendo piadinhas sobre a minha bunda.

- Eu sempre soube que você gostava.

Ele tinha um sorriso, assim como ela.

- Também senti falta de certo abusado me provocando.

- Abusado? Eu? Por quê?

- Não fui eu que agi como um idiota quando te pedi um beijo.

- Sinto muito por aquilo. Mas já me desculpei colocando aquela mesa na sua sala.

- Como se lembrava dela?

- Estava lá quando dormimos juntos pela primeira vez... Se bem que as outras foram fantasias minhas.

Ela deu um tapinha no braço dele.

- Também senti sua falta... Sabe como é não ter alguém para te proteger?

Ela riu.

- É tão difícil ficar longe de você quanto ficar perto sem poder te tocar... Sem poder te beijar... Como eu queria que você realmente estivesse aqui... E que isso não fosse uma alucinação.

Ela entristeceu.

- Por que você simplesmente não esquece isso e faz de conta que é real?

- Eu não posso.

- Você pode me ter em seus sonhos e mesmo assim recusa. Sinceramente não lhe entendo.

- Como você consegue ser sexy e gostosa mesmo nas minhas alucinações?

- Como pode saber que sou gostosa sem ter feito nada.

- Uma coisa boa agente não esquece, nem mesmo vinte anos depois.

- Achei que me considerasse selvagem e não boa.

Ele deitou-se sobre a alucinação de Cuddy.

- Ótimo! Você conseguiu. Estou excitado.

- Finalmente.

Ele sorriu e a beijou.

**Mayfield – Tempo atual.**

Ele estava em seu quarto, deitado na cama lembrado da ultima alucinação que teve com Cuddy. Os remédios pareciam que finalmente faziam efeito. Ele já não alucinava mais. Mas seus sentimentos ainda eram os mesmos, pelo menos por Cuddy.

**Sala de visitas.**

Hoje era o dia da visita. Ele sabia que Wilson não iria, então ficou lá observando os outros com os familiares.

Ele viu a porta se abrir mais uma vez e Alvie entrou.

- Hey, House. Eu vim uma mulher linda quando os enfermeiros estavam me trazendo. – falou Alvie animado. – Ela parecia procurar por alguém.

Quando Alvie falou: bonita a primeira imagem que veio a mente de House foi Cuddy, mas não podia ser ela.

- Que bom que está babando por alguém, assim tenho certeza de que não é gay. – falou House

De repente a porta se abriu novamente, mas House não olhou, Alvie por sua vez o fez e viu a mulher e ficou admirando-a. House não olhou.

Ela olhou em volta e Alvie a viu olhar em sua direção. Ela parecia assustada, mas mesmo assim caminhou na direção do amigo de House. Este se animou, será que ela iria falar com ele?

House ouviu o barulho daqueles saltos, mas achou que era uma alucinação e não olhou.

- Alvie, tem alguém vindo para cá? – perguntou House

- Sim e é muito bonita. – respondeu Alvie vidrado na mulher.

House levantou o olhar lentamente. Foi quando seus olhos azuis intensos se depararam com os azuis-esverdeados que ele reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Ele estava surpreso e sorrindo por dentro.

_Não fala nada._

_Deixa tudo assim, por mim._

Ela ficou de frente para ele que estava sentado, pegou uma cadeira e sentou-se de frente para ele, ficaram na mesma altura sem quebrar o contato visual.

_Eu não me importo se nós não somos bem assim._

Cuddy o olhava ternamente, não tinha pena, apenas carinho e um pouco de dor por vê-lo ali. Naquele lugar assustador.

- House. – chamou ela

_É tudo tão real nas minhas mentiras._

_E assim não faz mal. E assim não me faz mal não._

House a olhou nos olhos mais intensamente.

- Greg... – ela falou fazendo-o entender que aquilo era real.

- Less... – falou ele ao perceber que ela realmente estava ali

Os olhos dela marejaram. Ela o abraçou com saudade e ele correspondeu na mesma intensidade.

_Noite e dia se completam._

_O nosso amor e ódio eternos._

- Senti tanto a sua falta. – falou ela com a voz embargada.

Ele não falou nada, apenas se manteve ali sentindo o cheiro dela, como era bom poder abraçá-la, senti-la ali realmente.

- Que bom que está aqui. – falou ele.

_Eu imagino._

_Eu te conserto._

As lagrimas corriam pelo rosto de Cuddy. Era bom estar ali e se dependesse dela aquele abraço duraria para sempre.

_Eu faço a cena que eu quiser._

_Eu tiro a roupa pra você._

_Minha maior ficção de amor._

House a sentia ali, frágil, parecia sofrer por vê-lo assim. Aquele abraço passava todo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

_E eu te recriei._

_Só pro meu prazer._

Eles se afastaram um pouco e House limpou uma lagrima que escorria pelo rosto de sua amada. O contato a fez estremecer. Ela tinha as duas mãos no rosto de House.

- O que fizeram com você? – perguntou ela

- Quase rasparam minha cabeça, tiraram meu Vicodin, me deram outros remédios e me deixaram sem te ver. – respondeu ele – Acho que a ultima parte foi a que mais me machucou.

Cuddy sorriu de modo doce. Ele a envolveu pela cintura. Sem se darem conta, foram se aproximando lentamente, ate que o inevitável beijo se formou. Um beijo que transmitia a saudade, o amor e o desejo que sentiam.

Alvie decidiu que era hora de deixá-los a sós. E realmente era.

Afastaram-se apenas quando o ar se fez necessário. Respiravam ofegantes, um sentindo a respiração do outro. Os olhos fechados. As respirações quentes. E os olhares se encontraram novamente. House pôs sua uma de suas mãos na nuca dela e depositou um selinho em seus lábios. Naquele momento nada mais importava, o mundo havia sumido, eram apenas os dois naquele momento.

_You know I always had the strength to fight_

_But I got tired of the wars at night_

- Não invente de me imitar, dar boa tarde e ir embora. – falou House brincalhão

Ela sorriu.

- Não vou embora agora... Nem que você me mande... Afinal... Eu sou a chefa. – falou ela

Ele sorriu.

_Thinking they would end if I gave in_

_But I wasn't strong enough_

- Aqui você não tem poder. – falou ele

- Na verdade tenho – falou ela.

- Duvido.

- Ah, é? Então tá... House.

- Hum?

- Me beija.

Ele obedeceu.

_..To let you win_

_..To let you win_

_..Let you win_

Ao se afastarem Cuddy riu.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele

- Eu mandei você me beijar e você obedeceu. – respondeu – ainda tenho poder.

House percebeu que ela estava certa.

- Você me enganou. – falou ele

- Não... Você se descuidou. – falou ela

Ele a abraçou novamente. E eles permaneceram assim por uns instantes.

Algum tempo passou e sempre que podia Cuddy o visitava. Os enfermeiros já acostumados com as visitas de Cuddy, já sabiam quando House ficaria feliz e obedeceria ao tratamento.

Um dia Cuddy foi chamada pelo psiquiatra de House.

Ela entrou na sala.

- Você é a Dra. Cuddy, não é? – perguntou o homem negro ao vê-la.

- Sim, sou eu. – respondeu Cuddy e o cumprimentou.

- Sou o Dr. Nolan. – falou o psiquiatra – Queria falar com você sobre o seu marido o Dr. House.

- Ele não é meu marido... É meu... Namorado. – falou Cuddy meio surpresa

- Ah... Bem, então... O Dr. House tem respondido normalmente ao tratamento, mas vejo que ainda falta alguma motivação para ele se esforçar mais e interagir mais com os outros pacientes.

- É típico dele, ser meio fechado.

- Entendo, mas os enfermeiros vêem que depois de suas visitas ele tem obedecido ao tratamento e eu andei pensando em permitir a você mais tempo com ele, acho que isso serviria de estimulo para que ele se empenhasse mais.

- Tudo bem.

Depois que Cuddy saiu da sala de Nolan ela foi ate a sala onde costumava a ver House. Ela entrou e o viu tocando no piano. E cantarolando uma música.

"_I'm in love with a girl_

_Finest girl in the world_

_I didn't know I could feel this way_

_Think about her all the time_

_Always on my mind_

_I didn't know about love_

_All that a man should do is true_

_I'm in love with a girl_

_Finest girl in the world_

_I didn't know this could happen to me"_

Aquela música era tão... House. Ela aproximou-se silenciosamente e sentou-se ao lado dele

- Boa música. – falou ela

Ele sorriu e começou outra música.

"_Scrivimi, quando il vento avrà spogliato gli alberi  
>Gli altri sono andati al cinema, ma tu vuoi restare sola<br>Poca voglia di parlare allora scrivimi_

_Servirà a sentirti meno fragile, quando nella gente troverai  
>Solamente indifferenza, tu non ti dimenticare mai di me<em>

_E se non avrai da dire niente di particolare  
>Non ti devi preoccupare, io saprò capire<br>A me basta di sapere che mi pensi anche un minuto  
>Perché io so accontentarmi anche di un semplice saluto<br>Ci vuole poco per sentirsi più vicini_

_Scrivimi, quando il cielo sembrerà più limpido  
>Le giornate ormai si allungano<br>Ma tu non aspettar la sera, se hai voglia di cantare  
>Scrivimi, anche quando penserai, che ti sei innamorata...<em>

_E se non avrai da dire niente di particolare  
>Non ti devi preoccupare, io saprò capire<br>A me basta di sapere che mi pensi anche un minuto  
>Perché io so accontentarmi anche di un semplice saluto<br>Ci vuole poco per sentirsi più vicini  
>Scrivimi, anche quando penserai, che ti sei innamorata...<br>Tu scrivimi."_

- Italiano... Bom... E essa era para quem? – perguntou ela fingindo ciúmes.

- Uma jovem medica que conheci há vinte anos. – respondeu ele com um sorriso

- Hm... E qual era o nome dela?

- Lisa... – falou ele antes de dar inicio ao beijo.

Ao afastarem os lábios, ele voltou sua atenção ao piano e começou a tocar uma nova composição.

- O seu psiquiatra mandou me chamar. – contou ela

House parou.

- Eu não fiz nada. – falou ele

Ela riu.

- Não é isso seu bobo. Ele disse que vai permitir que eu passe mais tempo com você... Vai ter de me agüentar por mais tempo. – explicou ela

Ele sorriu.

- Por quê? – perguntou ele

- Ele acha que assim você vai interagir com os outros pacientes e vai se recuperar logo o que indica de volta para casa...

- Ele deixou você me ver no quarto? – perguntou ele malicioso.

Ela sorriu.

- Não, mas quando você sair daqui podemos conversar sobre isso. – falou ela na mesma malicia.

House sorriu.

- Está vendo algum maluco ai atrás? – perguntou ele

- Sim. Por quê?

- Preciso interagir com meus amigos. – ele estava com um tom todo brincalhão

Cuddy riu.


End file.
